Misery Loves Company
by IrishLady731
Summary: She has now lost everything. Literally. Everything. Now, she's in mourning and happens to meet someone familiar. He too, has lost much. Can they mend together? Rated M for Mature scenes/Language
1. Chapter 1

OK. Here we go again. Finally came up with another fanfic and it's not Inuyasha (go figure). First off, this is a **_MATURE_** fanfic. I _**will** _ be writing _detailed_ sex scenes, I _**will** _ be using strong language. I believe if you are reading fanfics and are sorting under M you are looking for more mature stuff so _read at your own discretion_. The characters in this fic will have having sex or sexual situations in EVERY chapter if I can help it. I got a fair amount of threats last time I tried to write a fic because my scenes were 'too raunchy'. Guess what? Sex is raunchy sometimes. It's passionate, it's intense, and sometimes it's just plain dark. With that said, _**YOU HAVE BEEN FOREWARNED**_. So I don't want to read a review later saying "I'm going to report you", "I'm a good Christian and shouldn't be subjected to this filth" (yep that was one of my previous reviews), etc. You are all old enough to know was M means. If, by some miracle, your delicate constitutions have not been marred too much with my disclaimer, feel free to proceed.

" You fucking prick," she said aloud, "You went to a place where I cannot follow. You left me here alone. How will I piece this back together?"

She was standing looking at a large stone, completely alone. The others had left over two hours ago to give her space and to prepare for the other service. Adorned in black, a dark veil covering her tear streaked face. He had left her, departed to a place where she could not find him, and where she was not prepared to go. They had only been married a few short days; he left with Harry on an Auror assignment, and both were found dead the next morning. She had lost them both after everything, everything they had been through together, and they were gone. Hermione blotted her eyes with a black handkerchief, putting it back in her beaded bag and turned away, leaving her husband Ronald lying in the cold ground. His tombstone was beside his brother, Fred, hopefully they found each other in the beyond.

Leaving the modest graveyard, she Apparated to Godric's Hollow to attend her best friend's service and funeral. She stood silently during the service at the back of the small church. The other Weasleys where at the front, surrounding his casket, as they had done with Ron. She felt as though she was encroaching on their compounded grief. So soon after Fred, they had lost Ron, and their adopted son, Harry. After the service, the congregation was moved outside so Harry could be laid to rest beside his parents. Again, after the others had left, she stayed behind, unable to move from her place.

"Hey," a voice said, stepping up beside her.

"Hey, Malfoy," Hermione replied mutely. Not looking at the source of the voice. "Didn't think you'd be here."

"I didn't like Potter, but I respected him. It wouldn't do to not pay my final respects," the man said after a pause. "You holding up?"

She laughed bitterly. "The ink wasn't dry on our marriage parchment and they both run off to find some Death Eaters. Next thing I know, my new husband and best friend are dead. How are you?"

"Oh you know, dealing with the aftermath of the war, my Father is still in Azkaban, he already received the Kiss from the Dementors. My Mother is abroad, recovering. Last I heard she was in Greece. No idea when she will be back. I've moved from the Manor, can't be there anymore. Not after all that happened there, you understand," he said like letting loose a puff of air.

"Oh yes, I can't imagine walking over that threshold again." nodding at his reply. Unconsciously, touching her 'Mudblood' scar.

"Want to get out of here? Or would you rather follow them?" he said.

"Yea, let's go. I'm not keen on entering the mausoleum of the Burrow just yet." Hermione replied. And the pair turned to leave, but she looked back at Harry's tombstone saying softly, "Bye Harry."

A little while later, Hermione and Malfoy were sitting side by side in a muggle pub. Both held up a shot of whiskey murmuring "To Harry and Ron" and downing the shot. Not much was said between the two, both seemed lost in their own thoughts.

"Talk," Hermione finally said, looking at her once mortal enemy.

"What do you want me to say?" Draco said returning her gaze. "Do you want me to say that I'm fine? I'm just so fucking peachy dealing with the Ministry's constant investigations in all the Malfoy estates? How I'm condemned to the life of a pariah in my world? How nearly all my friends have either abandoned me or are in Azkaban awaiting the Kiss for their crimes for _him_! For fucks sake Granger, we are just sitting here drinking and wallowing in our own separate grief, be content with that and don't drag me down in your new found widow-hood."

She winced at 'widow-hood' but nodded in reply. She was a widow now, the word seemed alien to her. It still had not sunk in that tomorrow morning she would need to move the rest of her things from the Burrow. Her and Ron still had not found their own place yet and were staying at the Burrow until he returned from the mission. She had been so excited to find their own flat in London, close to the Ministry for both their jobs.

"Bartender? Another round please?" she said after a few moments of brooding thoughts.

Draco gave her a small of smiles. She thanked the bartender when he returned with their shots.

"To misery," she said holding the shot out and clinking with his glass, "And the company."

"To misery" he replied, draining his shot glass.

They sat for hours, not speaking except to order more beers or shots from the bartender. They paid, and exited the pub, and went their separate ways.

Hermione returned to the Burrow, entered through the garden door and ascended the stairs thankfully not running into anyone. She opened the door to Ron's old bedroom, sucked in a breath, closed the door quickly and sank to the floor trying desperately not to sob. She couldn't be here, not yet, too many memories.

"Hermione?" a familiar voice said, "What happened?"

"Ginny, I can't be here right now, everything is too fresh, I can't sleep in there." Hermione said tears staining her face.

"Where are you going to go?" Ginny asked. "To your parents?"

That made her lose what composure she had left. Sobs wracked her frame. "I-I can't g-g-go there! They-they still d-don't know me! My spell was too-too strong an I c-can't undo it now."

"Oh sweetheart," Ginny said sounding cold, "Then get out."

"W-What?" Hermione said looking up at her sister-in-law.

"We lost Ron, he was the only one of us that wanted you here. You aren't one of us. Get out," Ginny said standing above her.

"Ginny, I don't understand. I'm your sister." Hermione said in disbelief.

"You _were_ the sister in law" she replied darkly. "Don't think for one second I ever believed you part of my family. We tolerated you for my brother's sake. And now my brother is dead, he didn't even have time to write a will so whatever he had comes back to us. You get nothing. Get your shit and get the fuck out of our house."

Hermione stared, shocked at her supposed sister. She rose uncertainly and met Ginny's eyes, understanding that the younger woman was completely serious in her statements. Hermione moved around her and descended the stairs shakily, exited the home. She apparated to London near the Leaky Cauldron and entered through the door. Making her way to the bar, she asked if there were any rooms available, and was told that there were not. Exasperated, she turned and looked about the pub franticly. Her eyes say platinum blonde hair in a far corner. She made her way over to the table he sat at alone.

"Hey," she said as she approached the table. Placing her beaded bag down in a defeated manner on the top and standing beside him.

"Look I told them all before they can go eat a-" Draco started to say before finally looking up at the source of the voice. "You again?" he said somewhat softly. "Bloody hell, what happened?" Taking in her distraught figure.

"The Weasleys kicked me out. Turns out they only tolerated me for the sake of Ron. Now he's gone and they can show me the disdain they had harbored all these years." she said hotly. "So now I'm trying to find a place to stay, and here is full up for the night."

"Fuck." he said after blinking a few times at her, processing the information. "Didn't think the Weasley's would behave this terribly. And so soon after, well you know."

"I don't know what to do," she said trying to keep her composure and feeling her sanity starting to crack.

"Come on," he said after draining his glass and starting to stand. "You can crash on my couch tonight."

"Are you sure? I don't want to impose," she said looking at him rising.

"Do you want a place to sleep or not?" he spat quickly.

"Yes" Hermione said softly. Grabbing her bag.

"Then come on," Draco stated. Leading the way through the half empty pub, towards the back leading towards Diagon Alley. He took his wand out and tapped the correct bricks to open the passageway. And took off, walking briskly along the empty, darkened streets. She followed and had to jog a few steps to catch up to him, and matched his stride. He led her down a darkened alley close to Knockturn Alley, approached a small door, fumbled with his keys to open the door and held it for her to go in first.

Hermione entered the darkened foyer and waited for her host to enter behind her. He used a nonverbal spell to light the lamps around them and held out an arm towards the stairs to let her know she had to go up. She ascended the stairs, holding onto the banister and her sanity. On the landing Draco lightly placed a hand on the small of her back to lead her to the spare bedroom. Again, lighting the lamps with a nonverbal spell, he let her enter first.

"That doesn't look like a couch," she said observing the large four-post bed suddenly awkward.

"Didn't want you to be uncomfortable," he said nonchalantly. He turned and started to close the door, "Night."

"Thank you, Draco." Hermione said to his back.

He nodded at her before closing the door. Draco slightly smiled to himself, thinking somewhat bitterly, that was the first time she had ever used his first name.

Hermione looked about her and took in her surroundings. On either side of the four-post bed there were dark cherry nightstands. Aside the window, which was artfully draped in dark crimson curtains, was a dark cherry wash table with an elegant ivory colored bowel and water jug. She approached the wash table and set to washing her face and refreshing herself from the overwhelming emotions of the day. She reached into her beaded bag and pulled out a cream nightgown. She set herself to undressing from her funeral outfit. She took of her black pumps, carefully removed her thigh high stockings, and reached behind her to pull the zipper of her knee length black dress and couldn't for the life of her get it to pull down. She grew more and more agitated trying to move the zipper she stomped out of her room and knocked on the door of what she assumed was Draco's bedroom.

"What?" he said slightly surprised to see her.

"Odd request. Can you help me with this? I can't get the fucking zipper down."

He looked at her quizzically for a moment, and then nodded. She turned her back to him and moved her hair to the side to allow him access to the zipper. He noted that her hair wasn't as bushy as he had remembered it during their school days. He also noted that her hair and skin smelled rather good. Feeling along the top of the dress, trying to locate the zipper, and a little slowly pulled it down. He half noted that she had a black lace bra on and half wondered if the underwear matched. Half happily the zipper ended just above her lower back and more than half happily he noticed the black lace top of a, thong?

"Done," Draco said to her back, her pale skin contrasting so starkly with the black of her garments. He half wondered if her skin felt as smooth as it looked. "Anything else you need?"

"No. Thanks. Night. And sorry for bothering you again," she said softly, not turning to face him, her hand holding the fabric of her dress to her chest. She retreated to the guest room again and closed the door without looking back at him.

Draco stood in his doorway, bemused for a few moments. Thinking to himself, 'This is going to be interesting'.

Hermione stood with her back to the door, still holding her dress to her chest, and tried to calm her heartbeat. Why had she done that? Asking him to help her with her dress? 'Well,' she mused, 'Ron used to help you and now you don't have him.' She covered her mouth with her free hand and choked a sob, sinking again to the floor; she lost herself in her grief. Her whole frame shook and she sobbed, she had lost everything, her parents, her husband, her best friend, and her husbands' family. Along with all the loss she had suffered during the war. She was totally alone in the world now, and that frightened her.

Finally, after it felt like hours, she rose from the floor, letting the dress fall to the floor. She padded over to the bed where she had left her nightgown, stripped off her thong and bra and pulled her nightgown over her head. She pulled the thick duvet down, climbing into the bed and settled herself down, closed her eyes and eventually drifted off to sleep.

Draco had heard her sobs from across the landing and quietly moved to kneel in front of her door. He felt childish peeking through the old keyhole of the room his guest was in but he couldn't exactly knock and ask her what was wrong. He knew what was wrong, but could not bring himself to impose on her grief. He listened to her sobs and felt his heart tug for her. He waited for her to stop and was planning on moving back to his own room when he saw her rise. She still held the dress to her chest, her back still exposed. He gulped slowly as he watched the dress fall to the floor and she moved so gracefully to the bed. He felt his loins start to stiffen as he took in her figure; she had filled out since he had last seen her. She had soft curves, elegantly long legs, and finally tamed that mess of hair. He nearly lost himself when she removed her thong, no hair to hide her delicate folds from his gaze. She removed her bra next, creamy soft breasts with pale pink nipples.

He scolded himself for starting to fantasize about taking one of those breasts in his mouth and dancing his fingers across her pale skin to delve into her sex, tasting her, exploring her, kissing her, feeling her writhe beneath him, begging him, gasping in his ear as he grinded into her, screaming his name has she rode her orgasm. He looked down to his pajama pants and saw he was hard, with one more glance through the keyhole, he saw she had already re dressed in a nightgown that stopped just below her well formed ass and was climbing into bed. He rose silently and retreated back to his own room to take care of what his own fantasies had caused.

Draco moved through his room and went to his adjoining bathroom. Undressing quickly, but taking care of his still hard dick. He stepped into his walk in shower and started the hot water. Leaning against the wall letting the water steam up around him, he takes his dick in his hand and slowly pumps himself up and down; his eyes roll back as he starts fantasizing about her again. She would be on her knees, jerking him off, her mouth taking him slowly, deliciously, and agonizingly slow into her mouth. Using her tongue to make him pant, gently putting his hands on either side of her head. She would increase her speed of her ministrations, fondling his balls as she worked. He would tighten his grip on her head, tangling his fingers into her soft hair. He arched his back away the shower wall, his head moving back against the wall hard, he groaned as he spilled his seed against the tiles of the shower floor, the water quickly washing it away. His intense orgasm still pulsing, he relaxed his arching back against the wall, panting heavily and huskily, and started to wash himself off.

"Interesting indeed," Draco mused to himself as he dressed again for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Hermione woke to find herself still in the same room. She lay there for a while, trying to gather her thoughts. Her mind was a whirlwind of grief and she didn't see an end to it in sight. A few moments later, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Yes?" she called.

A small house elf opened her door, poking her head into the room. "Morning Miss. My Master wishes you to eat so I brings you a tray. Will Miss allow me to bring it in?"

"Yes. Yes of course." Hermione said at last, sitting up to welcome the small elf.

The house elf happily opened the door and brought in a tray laden with savory breakfast food. She laid it on Hermione's lap and chirped happily, "Miss will let me know if she needs anything else? My name is Rose."

"Yes, thank you very much Rose. And please extend my thanks to your Master as well." Hermione said looking down at her breakfast.

"Of course Miss." said Rose. She gave a small bow and exited the room.

Hermione felt her stomach rumble and started to eat. With all that happened yesterday, she had not eaten, though drank a good deal. Food would help her slight hangover and perhaps comfort her mind. She ate her fill and called Rose back to remove the tray.

"Will Miss be coming down today? Master told me to ask," the elf inquired.

"Yes. I think I will be leaving soon Rose." Hermione said finally. Her thoughts went dark previously, replaying all the events of yesterday and the few days prior when she learned that her husband had died. "Can you send your Master in so I can speak with him?"

"Yes Miss," Rose replied and left the room.

Draco knocked a little while later and opened the door at Hermione's "Yes?"

"I wanted to thank you for letting me crash here Draco," she said looking at him. "If I could, I will get cleaned up and then I'll be out of your way soon."

"Where will you go?" he asked.

"I don't know yet. I need to go to Gringotts and see how much money I have first and then go from there. I don't want to go back to the Ministry for work, too many Weasleys and memories there. And I did far too well of a job erasing my parents memories during the war and I was told I may damage them if I tried to reverse it now." she said defeated.

"You can continue to crash here until you find somewhere to go," Draco said gently.

"Oh no. I don't want to be in your way." she started to protest.

He silenced her with a hand, "Look, you're all alone right now and I know that you have no idea where to turn at the moment. Let me help you by giving you a place to stay for the time being."

"But-" she said.

"It's fine. How many guests do you think I plan on having for the foreseeable future?" he smiled bitterly at his last remark.

Hermione got up from the bed and walked slowly over to Draco, gave him the softest kiss on the cheek saying, "Thank you."

He looked at her when she approached her, wary of what her intentions were. Then her soft, velvet lips brushed against his cheek. She was vulnerable, she was wounded, and she was beautiful. He wanted to reach out and touch her, embrace her but he held his stance for a few more seconds, nodded and left the room.

Hermione called Rose back a little while later and asked her where she could get showered. Rose skipped merrily as she showed her where the bathroom was. Rose disappeared for a few seconds and came back with fluffy black towels for her. She then bowed and left Hermione to herself. It was a handsome room, albeit a bit dark for her taste. It was black and white tiles with a walk in shower around the far left wall. She stripped of her nightgown and walked into the shower, starting the water and adjusting the temperature to near scalding. She wanted to feel something, even if that something was slightly too hot water assaulting her exposed flesh. Hermione had been feeling numb to pretty much all-external stimuli since she learned of Ron's death.

She stepped into the water and gasped slightly, the water was hot and woke up her skin. Once she was completely wet, she cursed herself for not thinking to bring her bag into the bathroom with her. She always kept a supply of bath supplies in there out of habit from searching for Horcruxes with Harry and Ron. Plus, she never knew if they would have to run from a new foe or not at a moments notice. She stopped the water and stepped back out of the shower and tiptoed to the vanity where the towels were. Wrapping herself in the soft, warm fabric, which stopped, just below her ass, she quickly exited the bathroom and retrieved her bag. She turned around and tried rushing back to the bathroom to return to her shower before being seen and met eyes with her half dressed host at the landing?! She stopped frozen in her tracks, unsure of what to do, she was an equal distance between the room she had used the previous night and the bathroom where she intended to go.

Draco had been on a walk to clear his thoughts. It had been raining outside and not thinking to bring an umbrella or caring to cast a water repellent spell on himself, he returned home drenched. He had stripped of his shirt and shoes and was ascending the stairs to change when he saw Hermione in a towel on the landing between the room where she slept the previous night and the bathroom. His bedroom door was just behind where she stood. But she was frozen in place. Shocked to be seen in naught but a towel by the person who; bullied her during her younger years, stood by and watched helplessly as his aunt tortured her physically, and now was her host. Finally coming to a playful decision, he continued up the stairs, walked up to her and was amused that her eyes had gone even wider when he nearly brushed against her to reach the doorknob behind her and open his door. As he reached behind her, he slightly turned his face into her neck and blew gently against her goose bumped flesh. His bedroom door opened, he placed a hand on her hip and turned her towards the bathroom, then moved to enter his own room.

Hermione rushed back into the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind her. 'What the fuck was that?' her mind screamed at her. She didn't know the answer. He hadn't done anything wrong, he hadn't said anything, just opened his own door and moved her out of the way as she stood there frozen in shock and embarrassment. She decided that he had gotten frustrated with her indecision and moved her out of the way. She retrieved the desired bath products from her bag and started her shower again.

Later that day, Draco found Hermione in the small library he had downstairs and she was curled up reading a book.

"Anything good?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm reading up on the pureblood lineage and practices. It's actually rather fascinating." she replied, not looking up at him.

"Can't see how my family lineage and our traditions can be 'fascinating'. But I'm heading to the Leaky Cauldron for a drink. Coming?"

"No, I think I'll stay here," she said closing the book and placing it on the small table beside her. She already had a glass of wine sitting atop it. She took the glass and drained it in a few swallows. "Don't worry I'm not drinking your wine, I stepped out earlier, stopped and Gringotts and then got some of my own."

"No worries. I really don't drink the stuff," he replied. "See you later?"

"I wanted to ask you," she started, finally looking at him. "Why are you helping me?"

He looked at her for a few moments, finally deciding on, "Redemption? Making amends? Loneliness? Take your pick."

"Huh." She said processing his answer and unable to respond to it.

"I'll see you in a bit," Draco said and left her in the library, mulling over her thoughts.

It continued like this for two months. Hermione was in the process of securing a new job for herself, she had even sent an owl to Headmistress McGonagall to see about a teaching position at Hogwarts. She had insisted on giving her host weekly rent so she didn't feel like she was taking advantage. She continued to spend her days in the library, trying to recover and Draco continued to go out to the pub each night.

One evening, she had received an owl from the Ministry, stating that due to the wishes of the Weasley family, Hermione's marriage to Ron was now considered null and void. She was stunned; did they really hate her that much? Why put on a façade all these years only to behave this way after Ron had died? That broke her newly constructed wall she had been working so hard to build. She ran upstairs and into the bathroom, slamming and locking the door behind her. She gripped the vanity staring at her reflection, wondering how this had happened? She had loved the Weasley family. Considered Mrs. Weasley a surrogate mother, hell, she had gone with her to buy her gown instead of her own mother!

She felt herself breaking apart; she wanted to feel something, something besides her emotional pain. She punched the mirror hanging above the vanity. She didn't expect it to break, but the shards fell on the vanity top and she saw her own scattered reflection in each one. She sobbed at the broken pieces of her life, the broken pieces of the mirror, and took one large shard in her hand. She sobbed all the harder and she raked the shard against the flesh of he legs, she yelped in sweet pain feeling her blood release.

There was pounding on the door, someone was trying to get in, she moved to sit in front of the door and every time it was magically unlocked, she physically locked it again. Still she sobbed and drew more blood from her flesh.

"Open the fucking door!" a harsh voice yelled from the other side of where she sat. "Open it or I'll break it the fuck down!"

Draco heard her move but the sobs came all the harder. He opened the door and searched for her. She was leaning against the wall, blood starting to stream away from her.

"What are you doing? Stop!" he said taking the shard away from her.

"I need to feel something! Anything! I'm broken, unwanted! I just wanted to feel something!" she screamed.

Draco sat on the floor before her and gently pulled her into his arms, placing her in his lap. As she sobbed against his neck with her arms around his shoulders, he pulled out his wand and set to mending her wounds. He was relieved that she didn't damage herself so far as to leave scars. He gently picked her up, keeping her against his chest; her sobs were coming stronger now, probably from shame of what she had done. He took her to her room, and keeping her in his arms climbed into the bed. He would hold her until she came to her senses. He didn't trust her to be alone at the moment. As soon as he saw Rose come into the pub, he knew Hermione had done or was going to do something rash. Rose handed him the parchment from the Ministry stating the wishes of the Weasley family and rushed back to his flat, Rose at his heels.

"You are not broken. You are not unwanted," he whispered over and over in her ear. And her grip on him tightened when she finally was sensible to hear his mantra.

She felt safe when she started to come around, the physical pain gone but she did feel sticky from the blood. She wondered who was speaking so softly to her and holding her so delicately, as though she was made of glass. She heard the gentle words next, "You are not broken. You are not unwanted." She finally opened her eyes, expecting to see the bathroom again but she was back in her room, on her bed, being held in the lap of Draco Malfoy. She started to pull away but he tightened his hold slightly on her.

"Shh, you're safe. Calm down," his voice said gently. "Rose is cleaning up the bathroom and once she's done, we'll get you cleaned up. Just relax now."

"I-I'm so s-s-sorry! I've made a mess of every-everything," she felt herself starting to break again. He just shushed her softly for a while.

"Ok, Rose is done, I'm going to carry you back to the bathroom and you are going to shower. I'm not leaving the bathroom. Do you understand?" he said starting to maneuver himself and the tangle of limbs in his arms.

"I'm fine. I won't do it again." she started to protest.

"Nope. Nothing doing. You are in no state to be by yourself." he replied, leaning his head against hers.

He carried her back to the bathroom, it smelled clean and fresh, the mirror had been replaced with a different one and all the remnants of her moment of weakness were washed away.

"I'm going to put you down. Go behind the wall of the shower, undress, and get yourself cleaned up. I'll wait here."

Hermione did as she was bid. She was put back on the floor and she made her way behind the wall, took off her blood soaked clothes, and started the water. She started to cry again, watching the blood wash off her skin, remarking that her flesh was still unmarked. At the first choked sob she let loose, Draco was there, holding her naked body against his, soothing her by stroking her hair down as the water drenched them both.

Draco hushed her gently, released her for a moment, turned the water off, and summoned a towel to him to wrap her naked frame. He then picked her back up in his arms and carried her back to her room. Rose was there and he bid her to help Hermione dress for bed. He left for a few moments to change out of his wet clothes and into his favorite pajama bottoms, his chest uncovered. He went back to Hermione's room and nodded at Rose who had Hermione dressed in her nightgown and her hair brushed and plaited. She sat under the duvet, looking at her folded hands in her lap.

"Rose, will you stay with Miss Hermione tonight? In case she needs anything?" Draco asked his house elf.

"Of course Master, Rose will watch over Miss." Rose chirped.

"I will check on you in the morning," he said gently.

"Don't leave," she said barely above a whisper.

"Sorry?" he asked. He thought he misheard her.

"Don't leave me," she said more clearly.

"Rose, you can go to bed. I can watch Miss. Hermione tonight," Draco said to his elf.

"Yes Master, let Rose know if Miss Hermione needs anything," Rose said and bowed to Draco.

He moved to the side of her bed and transfigured her nightstand into a comfortable looking chair. He was about to sit in it, when she moved over in the bed and made room for him.

"I need you to hold me again," she said finally. He had been confused on what she was doing. He thought she meant to move as far away from him as possible.

"You're sure?" he asked, his mouth suddenly dry.

Her reply was a nod. Draco lay down in the bed beside her and she moved to curl up against him, laying her head on his bare chest, her hand curled into a fist by her face. He wrapped an arm around her, resting his hand on her hip.

They lay like that for a while, Hermione listening to his quickened heartbeat. She managed a small smile, the first in months. "Nervous being so close to me?" she asked

"Terrified," he chuckled.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you," she said unclenching her fist and spreading her fingers wide over his skin. She mused at his heartbeat picking up.

The next morning, Hermione awoke in the same position she fell asleep in, curled up against Draco, his arm still securing her to his side. His breaths were even and she knew he was still sleeping. She tried to move from her position, only to have Draco's arm tighten and his thumb gently move along her hip in a sleepy attempt to settle her. Unfortunately, her nightgown had shifted up during the night and he was caressing bare flesh. His action, however unconsciously done, was causing a ripple in her that she never thought she should feel again. She knew she should move, to get away before she gave into what her body craved. It craved attention. She managed to roll herself over so her back was to his side, but he just rolled with her and cradled her back against his chest. He wrapped his arm around her and nuzzled his face into her neck, his lips brushing against her skin. That made her predicament much worse; her skin felt like it was on fire, she wanted so much more. She tried to suppress a soft moan but failed miserably.

Draco became fully conscious when he heard the moan. His eyes shot open and realized his position, she was curled up against his chest, his arms wrapped around her, and his hand touching warm, soft flesh. His lips were lightly against her neck. Her breathing was quickening at his inhale and exhale of his mouth. He tried to move his arm from its position but her hand moved it back. He knew she was awake then, and was confused. Why accept his touch? She moved his hand to her breast, sighing at his touch, even through the fabric of her gown. He kissed her neck softly and tentatively, and she moved her head to allow him better access. He ran his thumb over her breast and felt her nipple harden immediately. Draco moved the lose fabric aside and felt her bare flesh in his hand. He heard Hermione gasp and rolled so she was facing him again. Brown eyes met pale gray.

"Finish what you started," she said simply.

"You're sure?" Draco said daring a hard swallow.

At her nod, he took her chin gently in one hand, tilting her head up and pressed his lips hesitantly to hers. She reached beneath his arm and pulled her closer to him, emboldening his kiss. His hand that was on his chin slid down to her collarbone and gently ran his thumb over it. His other free hand reached around her and pulled her closer to him, happy when both her arms encircled his neck. At his sigh of having her pressed against him, she deepened the kiss, her tongue testing gently against his. His hand that was to her collarbone moved behind her and softly caressed her bare shoulders. She disentangled her one arm and moved his to her leg and using both their arms pushed her nightgown up to just below he breasts. Draco moaned against her lips and shifted his hips back to give himself more room. His hand that was free moved slowly down her toned stomach and stopped at her pubic bone, she shifted her hips and opened her legs for him. He kissed her passionately now, moving his hand down to cup her sex. She gasped against his lips.

"I can stop," Draco said seriously. Moving his hand away from her.

She pushed his shoulder back and he thought she was rejecting him, sobered by his words, but she moved to straddle his waist. Hermione was awake, she was alive, and she was very turned on. She gazed down at him, her head tilted to one side, he hair cascading along her shoulders, let loose from the plait. He thought she looked stunning. She reached behind her and felt his throbbing dick through his pajama pants.

"Don't think you want to," she said, moving her hand along his length. He moved his hips under her, sighing.

"No. But if you're – not ready," Draco hissed. She had skillfully slid her hand under the waistband of his pajamas and wrapped her delicate fingers around him.

"Put your hands on me," she said and started to stroke him. "I need you to hold me."

Draco was happy to oblige her, running his hands along her thighs, over her abdomen, and up beneath her gown. He could feel how wet she was against his skin, and after a few moments he shifted her backwards so she was lying between his legs, her thighs on either shoulder. He blew gently against her sex, eliciting a soft moan from her. He bent his head down and licked at her folds, tasting her. He opened his eyes to see that she had closed hers, arms spread on the duvet, her fingers gripping the fabric. Her breaths came in pants and he continued tasting her. She had started to move her hips, so much so that he wrapped an arm around her stomach to hold her in place.

Hermione's skin was alight. But she craved more. "I need you now," she said between moans.

Draco moved her thighs from his shoulders so they were on either side of him and shifted to move his pajama pants down and then off. He pushed her nightgown up and over her breasts, taking one in his mouth, the other caressing the nipple. She moaned a little louder now, her breathing heavy, she grabbed either side of his face and pulled his face to her lips. She tasted herself on his tongue and moaned again. She reached between them, taking his hot member in her hand and guiding him to her. He gently pressed himself at her entrance, eliciting a husky moan from the woman beneath him. He pressed against her again, feeling himself being wrapped within her. The third press she felt frustrated and lifted her hips to meet his, thrusting him deep in her.

Draco had to rest on his forearms, moaning in her ear. She felt wonderfully tight, her small frame holding her within him. It was delicious. "I want you on top," he said finally. He would let her lead the first time, he being as inexperienced as he was, he didn't want to end it too quickly.

She dexterously shifted them so he remained inside her so that she was on top again. Placing one hand on his stomach and another behind her on the mattress, she began to move her hips. She held his gaze for a while, then started to increase her speed, and closed her eyes, moving the hand on his stomach behind her as well. She rode him, feeling him hit deeply within her core,

He had gripped her waist to slow her, not wanting this sweet experience to end, keeping his eyes on hers. "Oh fuck girl, what are you doing to me?" he asked after a groan left his lips.

She smiled then, a real smile. "What does it feel like?" she asked playfully.

"Too good," Draco started, and when she moved quicker, rotating her hips so that she nearly pulled him out then moved slowly back down along his shaft. "Ugh. Too fucking good."

"Do you want me to release you now?" she continued.

"Careful I don't flip you over," Draco played back.

"Is that so?" she started, moving her hips more quickly now.

Draco sat up, delving himself to her core, causing her to gasp. He laid her down against the mattress, letting her feet fall to either side of him with her knees on either side. But he remained kneeling between her legs. "Ready?" he asked.

Her eyes sparkled at him, daring him. With one hand on each knee, he pounded hard into her. She moaned, her eyes rolling back, her fingers gripping the footboard of the bed to hold her in place. He kept up his ministrations for a few minutes, feeling her core tighten around him.

"In or out?" he asked panting.

"In," she begged.

That only increased how hard he slammed into her, he felt her starting to orgasm. She pulled a section of the duvet to her mouth and let loose a muffled scream of pleasure. Her walls tightened and pulsed around him, and he was so close. He reached down and moved the duvet from her face and she gazed up at him, still panting and moaning. He finally let himself release in her womb, still pumping slowly as he fell to her chest, his hands caressing her face and kissed her deeply.

"Mornin'," she said once they broke apart for air.

"Morning to you too," he said after another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry for the delayed update. Super crazy at work at the moment (adulting sucks sometimes)

Hermione spent the rest of the morning in the basement kitchen preparing a contraceptive potion. Rose was helping her while preparing lunch and happily humming to herself.

"You like working for Master Malfoy?" Hermione asked after a few amused minutes listening to the elf's humming.

"Oh! Yes Miss!" Rose almost sang, "Master was kind enough to bring Rose with him from the Manor. The Manor has become a dark place. Rose is happy to be here with Master."

"Are you the only elf here?" Hermione continued, stirring the potion.

"Yes Miss, the others wanted to wait for Mistress to come home." Rose said sadly, but then continued, "But Rose is so happy to be here with Master and Miss. Rose has not seen Master so calm in some time Miss."

"What do you mean calm, Rose?"

"Master has someone Miss to take care of. And Miss is here to take care of Master. Master has someone to distract from his torment. Rose knows that Master is sad of Miss's treatment in the Manor. But Rose doesn't know why Miss is here. Master just said that Miss would stay here for a while. This makes Rose very happy," Rose explained.

Hermione worked on her potion for a while, not speaking but she continued to be amused of Rose's happy humming. Once it was complete, she took a dose to prevent from the possibility of a pregnancy. She put the remaining potion into a large phial, corked it, and took it to her room after cleaning up the cauldron.

She knocked on Draco's door and then gently opened it. He was lying on a huge four-post bed, adorned with black drapes. He looked lost in thought, a dark and brooding thought.

"Am I interrupting?' she asked crossing the threshold.

"No. What's wrong?" he answered still lying down.

"Nothing. Took a potion and had a nice chat with Rose.," she said, taking a few steps toward him.

"And what did Rose say?" he asked smiling softly.

"That I'm here to take care of you. And you are happy taking care of me. Well happy wasn't the word. 'Calm' is the word she used," Hermione explained, taking a few more steps.

"And are you here to take care of me?" he asked.

"I'm not sure. I can barely take care of myself, given last night's events" she began. And finally reached the bed where Draco was lying.

Draco felt his heart sink at her words.

"But," she continued. "I will continue to help you in whatever way I can."

He smiled at her devilishly, "Such as this morning?"

She smirked back, "If you'd like."

He held his arms open to her, inviting her to be placed beside him. She climbed into the bed and allowed herself to be held. She reveled in the feeling of safety that Draco provided, and considered it a bit hypocritical considering their history. He held her for a while, thinking over her words. She had agreed to continue to sleep with him. He knew he was being used, so that she could feel something aside from her grief, but oh, what a way to be used! At that thought, he shifted her so that she was straddling his waist.

"Why did Rose say that you are tormented?" She asked looking down at him.

"I am-was a Death Eater in Voldemort's inner circle. That sort of narrows down prospects in several areas of life: careers, marriages, and friends." he explained.

"Prove them wrong then. You have already proved me wrong," she said softly.

"How so?" he smirked at her.

"You're helping me now. And I'm sure you are sorry for the things you had to do while he was at your home," she said placing a hand over his heart.

"All that I did, I did for my mother. He told me that if I didn't, he would kill her. She told me she had done all she did for me. We had to protect each other," he said looking away from her.

"What about your father?" she asked. "Did he try to protect you or your mother?"

Draco made a disgusted noise, turning to look at her again. "No, that bastard was all for whatever Voldemort wanted until Hogwarts. When he actually saw what might have happened to me. But now he's in Azkaban with no soul."

"You need to start forgiving yourself, Draco. We've all had some pretty horrible things happen to us during that time."

"Do you forgive me? I had been horrible to you since first year," Draco said turning his head to face the pillows

Hermione moved her hand from his chest and cradled his head, making him look at her and said gently. "I wouldn't be here if I hadn't forgiven you, Draco."

Lifting himself up to a sitting position, her still straddling his legs, he took her face in his hands and kissed her lightly. She kissed him back, passionately. He moved his hands down her neck, over her shoulders, down her sides and sliding his hands up her shirt to feel the smooth flesh.

There was a knock on the bedroom door, shaking Hermione from her pleasure. Draco lay back down but held his hands on either side of her waist to hold her in place.

"Yes?" Draco called, slightly irritated.

Rose peaked her head around the door. "Sorry Master Draco but an owl just came with a message for Miss," the elf squeaked.

Hermione tried to move from her spot to meet the elf and take the letter but Draco increased the pressure of his hold on her waist. Amused and embarrassed, she called to Rose, "Can you bring it to me Rose? It would appear your Master is not going to let me move."

"Damn straight," said he.

Rose skipped to the bed, handed the letter to Hermione, and bowed before leaving the room. Hermione saw the Hogwarts crest and gasped. She tore open the letter, anxious to see what message from Headmistress McGonagall could read.

Dear Ms. Granger,

I was so pleased to receive your letter, and please accept my deepest condolences on the passing of Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. Please also accept my regrets of your subsequent treatment of the Weasley family.

As to your request, it is no request at all. I would consider it a great honor having your on our staff. We currently have three positions available:

Muggle Studies

Defense Against the Dark Arts

Transfiguration

I have had no other inquiries of possible employment here at Hogwarts; so if you could think of anyone, please bring them along with you. If you could please come to Hogwarts to go over some finer details at your earliest convenience it would be most appreciated.

I await your owl with a date and time to go over particulars.

Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"I got a job!" Hermione cried happily, doing a small victory dance while maintaining her place on Draco.

"That's great, Hermione," Draco said, trying to be happy. The initial deal was that she would stay until she had somewhere to go. If she had a position at Hogwarts, she would stay at the castle and would leave him. That thought brought back gloomy thoughts; he had grown so accustomed to her presence in the past few months, not to mention more recent intimacy.

"They have other positions too, McGonagall said she's having trouble filling the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. You should come with me! Oh I'm sure she would be happy to have you as well," Hermione said noticing his depression. She thought playfully and moved her hips against his. "Just think, you and me as professors, sneaking around like naughty students into empty classrooms for a moment alone."

He perked up slightly at her words, and then faltered. "Me? Get a job at Hogwarts? Impossible. I'm the reason Dumbledore died. I'm the reason the other Death Eaters got in."

"McGonagall asked me to bring anyone with me when I go to meet with her," she replied. "Draco, you need to forgive yourself. You can't continue to be shut in this house or in the pub for the rest of your life. Prove everyone else wrong. I'm sure McGonagall would have happy to have you."

Hermione leaned herself down and pressed her lips to his neck. He ran his hands up over her legs and back up her shirt. She ran her tongue lazily over his skin, causing him to intake a breath sharply. She moved her mouth to nestle against his ear.

"Just think about it?" Hermione whispered.

Lifting back up to a sitting position she shifted herself down and pushed his shirt up, running her hands along his chest. Lavishly assaulting his exposed flesh with kisses and playful bites, she heard him start to moan softly. She also felt him harden under her attentions. She unfastened his belt, unbuttoned his pants, and slipped her hand down to grip him.

"Again, Draco?" she teased.

"Ah, if you only knew what you do to me," he said huskily.

"And what do I do to you?" she said running her hand slowly up and down his length. His response was moving his hips against her hand.

"Please," he said finally.

"Please what?" she said shifting a little further down his legs and pulling his pants and boxers down, releasing him from this confines of his clothes. She gripped him again and continued to stroke him slowly.

"Please," he repeated, trying to reach for her. His eyes were closed, relishing her touch. Oh he wanted her, he wanted her touch, and he wanted her mouth. She finally obliged him, taking him in her soft mouth. He nearly cried out, feeling her lips wrap around him. She cupped his balls, simultaneously pumping him and using her mouth. She could feel him grow close, and she stopped.

Draco's eyes fluttered open and looked down at her. She still had her hand on him, her mouth hovering a few inches above him. She grinned mischievously up at him, "Shall I finish you off?"

Draco nodded, his eyes pleading with her.

"Then tell me that you will come with me to Hogwarts," she said.

Hermione knew this would work, although she was trying to convince him through sexual acts. Such a jezebel she had become! However, she would get him out of his flat and get him back into the world. They could help each other heal and provide much needed education to assist in the of the healing wizarding world.

She kept her eyes on his, waiting for his response.

"You're going to be the death of me Hermione," he said at last and nodded.

She smiled genuinely at him, then took him in her mouth again and continued her attentions with renewed vigor. She heard him gasping, moaning, and finally felt his hands on either side of her head holding her in position. He tensed under her hands and finally spilled his seed into her mouth and throat, she continued to milk him until he was spent and he collapsed back against his mattress. She excused herself for a moment to get a glass of water to rinse her mouth. When she returned, Draco was at the small desk in the corner of his room writing on a piece of parchment.

"I'm writing to my mother," he said before she could inquire.

Hermione chuckled saying, "Dear Mom, best head ever. Best wishes, Draco."

Draco laughed, "No. I am, however, letting her know that you are here and you have persuaded me to seek employment at Hogwarts."

"Do you think she would be upset with my being here?" she asked suddenly. Her whole body tensed, thinking back to Malfoy Manor. Her hand flitted to her scarred arm.

"Oh no. After that incident at the Manor, she has a high regard for you. Not many people would be able to withstand my Aunt Bella's interrogations," Draco said consolingly.

Hermione blanched at the mention of Bellatrix. Draco looked up from his letter, and seeing her color change, raced to her and embraced her consolingly. He felt her relax instantly against him.

Changing the subject, Draco offered, "Don't you have your own letter to write to Hogwarts? Someone told me that I was to try to get a job there."

She chuckled at this remark and kissed his cheek, "Yes. Thank you for reminding me." Hermione disentangled herself from his embrace and turned to leave the room. Draco caught her hand gently and tugged her back to him, catching her lips with his.

"Ok. Now you can go," Draco said after ending the kiss. He smiled at her softly, resting his forehead against hers.

Hermione returned to her room and wrote the following to McGonagall:

Dear Headmistress,

Thank you for your kind letter. If it would be all right, I can visit Hogwarts by the end of the week. I will also be bringing along a candidate that I feel would be perfect for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. This candidate has extensive knowledge of the Dark Arts and would be able to educate Hogwarts students in the most extraordinary way.

Best wishes,

Hermione

She sealed the letter and called out to Rose. The elf was there within mere seconds.

"Yes Miss, you called for me?" she asked happily.

"Hello again Rose. If you could, would it be possible to send this letter to Hogwarts for me? It's for Headmistress McGonagall," Hermione said smiling. "I've accepted a job there and I'm trying to have your Master taken on as well."

"Oh no Miss!" Rose cried. "Rose cannot have Master taken away from her."

"Rose, he would continue to stay here most likely. He would travel to Hogwarts to teach and then come home at night." Hermione said soothingly.

"Would Miss be coming home with Master?" Rose said checking her tears.

"If your Master would like, I'm sure I could do that. Would that make you happy Rose?"

"Oh yes Miss! That would be wonderful," Rose said, drying her eyes on her tunic.

"I will speak to your Master about it. But first, he needs to get the job." Hermione said slyly, then winked at Rose.

"Master will get it. Rose knows that he will," the elf said stoutly. "Now, Miss can tell Master it's time for lunch."


End file.
